DESCRIPTION: Laparoscopic surgery is increasingly common and forms the basis of the minimally invasive approach, offering numerous clinical benefits to patients. The current paradigm in visualization during laparoscopic surgery revolves around the use of a single camera which is inserted into one of a few laparoscopic ports and manipulated by a camera operator. This paradigm of visualization unfortunately has many well-known drawbacks in terms of quality of visualization and efficiency in operation. It lacks the ability to fully integrate lage field of view and three-dimensional (3D) vision. It occupies one surgical port exclusively for viewing rather than instrumentation, requires a dedicated operator for constant maneuver of the camera, is prone to obscured visualization due to smudging, fogging and splatter and interference and occlusion from instruments, and is cumbersomely tethered. Our goal is to address all these deficiencies associated with current laparoscopic visualization. We will develop a paradigm-shift, integrated, untethered, panoramic, 3D laparoscopic visualization system, called EasyVis, for significantly improved efficiency for laparoscopic surgery. EasyVis directly integrates multiple microcameras at the millimeter scale with the surgical ports to provide uninterrupted intra-abdominal panoramic view from any arbitrary viewing point and angle, and close-up 3D visualization of any specific spot, all under direct, hands-free, easy and full control of the operating surgeon, completely eliminating the need of camera navigation. EasyVis does not occupy any extra surgical port, and solves the problems associated with smudging, fogging and splatter and interference and occlusion from instruments. Furthermore, EasyVis communicates wirelessly and hence does away the dangling cords. With EasyVis, the surgeon is provided with enhanced visualization with higher quality, easy control and minimum interruption during the operation. Three specific aims will be pursued, including development of tunable-focus microcameras and integrated trocar-camera assembly, real-time panorama stitching and 3D visualization, and an integrated, complete EasyVis prototype. At each phase of these aims, rigorous clinical testing and evaluation will be performed to validate the impact of EasyVis to laparoscopic surgery, utilizing quantitative metrics of time to complete tasks and the validated scoring system of Objective Structured Assessment of Technical Skill.